Being Normal
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Amane has spent her whole life a weapon, but now the lockdown has lifted, and she can finally live a normal girl's life. A life she wants right beside Kazuya. Anonymous commission.


"Thank you so much for staying with me," Amane said, sitting on the edge of the hotel room bed, a little bit awkward and sheepish. "I know I wasn't much of a joy to be around at the party, and that your friends wanted you to keep going with them instead, but I didn't really want to be alone."

After everything that had happened, Kazuya could hardly blame Amane for wanting to have some company. The lock down had been lifted, and the first thing anyone needed was a stiff drink, which Gin had been more than glad to provide with a party at his bar, but Amane's problems weren't the sorts of stress that could be washed down with hard liquor. Facing the things she'd done as the maiden of the Shomonkai, her father's crimes and madness, being host to the demon Jezebel... She'd been through more sorts of hell than a night of binge drinking could help. "It's not a problem," he said, leaning slightly forward. "You've been through so much, and not just the past week. I'm here for you, don't worry about it."

"That really means a lot to me." There was a faint smile across her lips and pensive stare off into the distance. "I never had the chance to be normal. My teenage years were all wasted in service to the Shomonkai and being the vessel for a demon. Aside from the other Shomonkai who tended to me, I didn't have anyone in my life, so I haven't really ever known what friendship was before you came along. You've been so good to me, Kazuya. You forgave me and you gave me a chance to redeem myself, and I can't thank you enough for making me feel normal." Her eyes drifted toward him again, some purpose in her eyes now as she took a deep breath. Kazuya remained silent, as she looked at him like she had something to say, and he gave her the space to say it.

It wasn't easy to. Amane tried, lips parting, taking the "I'm about to speak" breath before drifting off again. She was having trouble finding it in her to get out what she felt, to share her feelings after so long of pushing down her feelings, if not ignoring them altogether. She didn't really have the luxury of being able to do that anymore; she needed to let it out, even if she was so clueless as to how she could do it. Finally, she just let out, "Can I ask you to do one more thing for me tonight? There's something 'normal' that I've never done, but now that I'm free from the Shomonkai... This is a lot of pressure to put on somebody, but you've been kinder to me than anyone else, and the things I feel leave me certain that you're the only one I would ever want to ask of this."

By then, Amane was flustered as could be, burning up with embarrassment. Kazuya wanted to give her a moment to gather herself and speak, but more and more he felt like he might have to step in, until she thankfully found it in her to get something out, at which point she began to explain what she wanted in some roundabout but oddly direct ways. Ways that left him feeling like the best way to go wasn't to ask her to put it into words. It was to lean forward, putting his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers.

Amane had been so stiff with worry as she began to explain herself, and as Kazuya took matters into his own hands, she softened rapidly, her body going slack and relaxing as she embraced the sudden attention upon her. She met the kiss clumsily, not knowing what she was doing and fumbling about nervously, but committed enough that she was ready to see it through, hoping that she could make it work somehow as Kazuya's hands held onto her tightly. The way he held her was so reassuring that she didn't even fear that her inexperience was turning him off of her. She was able to just focus forward on him and let whatever he had in mind for her whisk her away.

"How far do you want me to go?" Kazuya asked, wanting to keep as considerate as he could toward Amane as he gave her everything she wanted, eager to make her first time something she could never forget, and knowing that the key to that was in being as loving and patient as he could.

"Take me as far as you can," Amane said, clinging to him as firmly as she could. "My new life starts here, with you."

Kazuya knew he had a lot of pressure on him now to perform, to help Amane's dreams of normalcy become reality, but he was intent on taking it well, on succeeding and making her as happy as he could. His fingers ran up her back, grabbing the zipper on the back of her Shomonkai dress, and unzipping it steadily. "You'll never have to wear this again," he said lowly. "I'll get you some normal clothes, and then we'll go shopping for a new wardrobe. A normal one." Even on the verge of sex, such sweet promises were still absolute joys for Amane to hear as she nodded excitedly as she eased her way out of the clothes.

Amane did her best to follow suit, reaching her hands down to Kazuya's pants, unzipping and opening them up. She couldn't show any more nervousness; she was a brave woman, who had just wielded immense power and made much better decisions before, and this should have been easy. It wasn't, but that couldn't be an obstacle to her, and the former Shomonkai maiden reached her hand into his pants and pulled out Kazuya's cock, which ached in her grasp as she withdrew it, hands a little nervous as she felt the size of it. She couldn't help but gasp in shock as Kazuya leaned back in for a kiss.

Not entirely sure what to do, Amane wrapped her fingers clumsily around his cock, squeezing it by the base and slowly stroking upward, as Kazuya groaned into her lips, his hands working now to undo her dress and fondle her breasts. The perky, plump breasts had drawn his eye plenty of times before, and now he could finally savour them, fingers massaging and kneading them eagerly. Every little touch made her moan, and the more he felt her, the needier he grew, realizing that she had never been touched like this before. That she was so utterly new to all of this that he could guide her into whatever he wanted her to do. A little bit of greed urged him to reach his hands up into her hair and slowly guide her head down.

"I want you to kiss me somewhere else for a moment," Kazuya said, and as Amane's head eased down toward his lap, she didn't fight it, allowing him to guide her down to service him. She loved Kazuya enough that she was more than happy to, and the tenderness with which he moved ensured that she didn't hesitate in the least as he started to lick and kiss at his cock head, little moans spilling out as she got a closer look at just how well endowed he was. It fascinated her, and even without Kazuya pushing her further down as his fingers toyed with her hair, she wanted to experience more, taking him into her mouth fully.

Inexperience met eagerness as she did his best to suck his cock, working the head over with her lips as she stared up at Kazuya in search of approval and any sign that she was going in the right direction. And she received them, groans sounding out into the room as she worked her way slowly down his shaft, Kazuya vocal in his appreciation of the way she started to suck on his cock, as he did his best to give her all the feedback he could. It made her feel comfortable, like she was definitely on the right track and that she should continue onward. It wasn't quite confidence she felt, but the fact that she was doing well enough to get Kazuya to be vocal.

"You're doing very well, " Kazuya said supportively. Amane may not have been amazing, but she was very obviously trying, and that effort left him squirming about, staring into her eyes sand feeling the deep love she felt for him, able to see it in everything she did. There was a certain intensity to how Amane adored him, how she refused to let up in her steady adoration of his cock. Further down she went, refusing to let up as she did her best to feel out everything that was taking her wildly by surprise. Kazuya was all but certain that Amane was still utterly clueless about what she was doing, but that wasn't stopping her, and he couldn't help but respect her for that as she threw herself into what she was doing with all she had. He let one hand continue to play with her hair while the other reached down to slide her panties down, revealing her shapely rear and letting her appreciate the sweet curves of her body.

Back and forth her head went, the motion turning almost primal and hypnotic as Amane felt out what she was doing, refusing to slow down as she savoured every sweet second of sucking him off. This was so new and strange to Amane, but if it meant that Kazuya would be happy, she would do it, adoringly sucking on his shaft as long as she could. It wasn't even as much trouble as it probably should have been, and the more she worked him over, the easier it became, everything settling into a nice groove for her, a steady beat by which to move. She was learning so much from this, figuring out what she was doing and being able to repay Kazuya along the way.

Fingers toyed with her hair as Amane sucked on Kazuya's cock, a little bit of affection and adoration to help her feel comfortable and loved as she settled in for what she hoped would be the best night of her life. A new beginning. A life with Kazuya and completely removed from the madness that she had come to regret so deeply. This had the potential to be perfect, a clean slate and a good man who loved her and would give her everything she had been without for so log. It was all coming together for her, and she wanted now to give Kazuya the pleasure that she felt he deserved for being so good to her.

Wound up by the eager sucking of his cock and the beautiful face beaming brilliantly up at him, Kazuya had no hopes of doing anything but giving in. He groaned and twisted as the pleasure hit him hard and fat, shuddering across his body. "I'm cumming, Amane," he groaned, and she didn't pull away, remaining eagerly in place as his cock twitched and erupted, emptying into her mouth. The rush of flavour flooded her, lit up her tongue as she sheepishly began to swallow down every drop quickly, doing her best to accept it all down. And she succeeded; when she pulled slowly up off of Kazuya's cock, there wasn't a single drop left.

"Take me," she panted, clamoring feverishly into his lap. She barely noticed he was breathing heavy after the powerful orgasm he'd just had, but she wouldn't have cared anyway, pressing desperately forward and throwing her arms around him. "Please, Kazuya, I need this." Burning with too much desperation to let anything slow her down, Amane made very clear and aggressive her demands. Not dominant, but certainly pushy, hands grasping his cock as she bore kisses down onto her lips.

Kazuya was quick to seize control again, quick to push her down onto the bed and pin her down. Her pussy was so aching and ready for him that he could feel the heat radiating off of her before he'd even lined himself up, though he did that as quickly as he could to avoid waiting any longer. "Amane," he groaned as his cock pushed into her, slowly but forcefully easing into her pussy as he took her virginity, gave her the first time she craved, and he could immediately feel her shudder beneath him, body twisting as she found herself consumed by the sudden pleasures hitting her. Her spine arched upward to meet him, and he craned his head down, kissing along the tops of her breasts as one hand clung to her hip and the other fondled her.

"Kazuya!" Amane cried, louder and more intensely than he did, as she felt herself overcome by sensations she had never conceived of before. Finding out what she had been depriving herself of all this time was a bittersweet sort of bliss for her as she shivered about on the bed, the strong weight of Kazuya atop her as he started to thrust soothing her and reassuring her. She may have waited an eternity for this, but she was in good hands now. Kazuya was gong to take care of her needs, and she was eager to surrender knowing she would never again have to go wanting with him in control.

Everything fit so perfectly into place. Even if she was a virgin, Kazuya's cock fit so perfectly inside of her that she knew it must have been for a reason. She twisted hotly beneath him as he steadily worked up a quicker pace, all of his focus on her. His lips and fingers toyed with her generous breasts, one of them now at his lips and letting him suck eagerly at it, all the while staring up at her, meeting her eyes with all of the love he could muster. For once in her life, the attention on Amane made her feel happy and warm rather than isolated, the reverence behind his eyes backed by real love and not religious fervor. She had a home here.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kazuya asked, keeping up the attention as he thrust into her, keeping steady and doting on her as he moved, rocking back and forth. His cock worked in and out of her steadily, and he wanted to make sure that the building pace wasn't more than she could handle even as he kept it up, savouring the way her breath hitched and the way her pussy clamped down around his cock. He didn't falter, sucking happily at her perky nipple as he held onto her curvy body, intent on adoring every inch of it by the time he was satisfied with her, and there was plenty of night left to begin to ease Amane into sexual proficiency.

The former priestess moaned out a ragged, "I feel amazing," as her body burned with delight. The searing pleasures didn't let up for a moment as she twisted about, lavishing in all of the attention she had gone too long without, and now she had it, happy that it was with Kazuya. "I want you to cum in me. Make me yours, please. Right now. Do it, Kazuya!' She cried out, clinging tightly to him, throwing her head back into the bed as she pleaded with him, wanting nothing in the world more than to feel the relief she craved.

And she got it. "I love you," Kazuya groaned as he pushed one final time into her, his cock throbbing within her slick, greedy pussy as he lost himself. Hot shots of cum filled her, and the sensation was enough to push her over the edge, making her body burn as she was flooded with warmth and given everything she wanted. It was such a sweet indulgence, something that left her shivering and twisting as she burned hotly with the bliss she craved, howling his name again and again as her orgasm hit its glorious peak. Never in her life had Amane ever felt so good before, and it left her wanting more. More sex. More warmth. More of Kazuya and the life he could offer.

For the first time in her life, Amane felt normal.

When the morning came, Amane left the hotel room with Kazuya's hand in hers. In a shirt and skirt, she made the final push needed to leave her old life behind. Lying on the hotel room bed were the torn remains of a Shomonkai outfit that she would never again have to wear. It was done. She was free. And in her freedom, with endless options laid out before her and the life of her choosing ready to be made, she choose one with Kazuya.


End file.
